


Words lie, not your embrace

by Mnemo_ink



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink
Summary: The Witcher AUAfter a particularly harrowing witcher contract where both of them narrowly escape with their lives, Logan and Charles are stunned to realize they have deeper feelings for each other than they expected.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2020





	Words lie, not your embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Ireliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireliss/pseuds/Ireliss) in the [xmenrarepairs20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Witcher AU. Logan is a world-weary witcher with a strict policy of not taking sides who finds himself breaking his vow more often than not. Charles is an ambitious mage involved in far too many webs of political intrigue in a desperate attempt to stem the growing tide of prejudice against non-humans and magic-users. The two have been on-and-off lovers over the years, and after a particularly harrowing witcher contract where both of them narrowly escape with their lives, Logan (or Charles, or both) is stunned to realize they have deeper feelings for each other than they expected.  
> (Bonus points if you throw in some of that grey morality, "humans are the real monsters" tropes that makes Witcher so fun! I also love disillusioned!Charles and Logan being the one to inspire him to hold onto hope.)

[ ](https://ibb.co/KmB1FFB)


End file.
